The Maze of Time
by Enderstar
Summary: "He was never a hero you insufferable idiotic humans, he was the monster parents told their children about at night." Companions of the past are leaking through to find a way to stop Time from breaking it's bonds but when they fail and the Doctor is chosen as the new vessel, they will have to make the choice whether to save him with sanity left intact or kill him to end it.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god!" Clara said, eyes wide as she shook the unmoving body of the Doctor. Jack and Amy were right behind her as she tried to rouse the comatose figure of the Time Lord. "Don't you be dead. Don't you even try it!"

Amy had wide eyes as she saw the limp form her friend was in, there was a clean slit on his throat while his eyes were glassy and only stared forward into the darkness of the maze. The Girl Who Waited grabbed out his splayed wrist and felt for a pulse, there was a faint beat but it was changing from four beats to two, even his skin had taken on a pale tone and was ice-cold to the touch. Jack blinked, eyes flitting to the door they had just came through as it sealed itself off.

He placed his palm on the floor but quickly held it up, warm blood dripping from his fingers, he swallowed bitterly realizing for once it wasn't his own but the Doctor's. Clara was still trying to shake him awake but to no avail. A single tear dripped down Amy's cheek as she felt the pulse fade and the rush of life blood from her friend's young body. Clara looked up, wide-eyed but when Jack shook his head, she broke down. Sobs shaking her already tired and weak form.

Tears dripped off of Clara's face and onto the Time Lord's darkly colored tweed jacket as she picked up his discarded bow-tie. She held it in her hands like a lifeline but everyone jumped at the sudden gasp. Clara looked down at the Doctor's face, to find that her friend's eyes had turned a startling shade of gold and to Amy's own surprise the wound began to stitch itself close. This wasn't Time Lord healing, this was something else...something more powerful.

The Doctor blinked and suddenly the companions were blasted away, Amy farther away on the marble floor while Jack went straight through a wall and Clara got the least of it, she only skidded across the floor until her head slammed against the wall. The Doctor stood, wounds closing as a small field of golden light pulsated from his body. He looked at his hands, an experimental notion as he waved them through the air, in an instant a wall was blasted away.

"Oh this is a better form!" He cried happily, golden eyes wide as he spun around. He aimed his hand at Jack's unconscious form before sending a heated blast through his heart. The man screamed before going limp. "About time! I've been looking for a Time Lord for centuries."

Amy sat up, she was shaking as a trickle of blood caused her hair to stick to her sull. "What do you mean a new 'form'. Who are you?"

The Doctor spun around, he jumped down next to Amy, crossing his legs and putting his hands over his lap. Suddenly the man was calm as if nothing had happened. "Honestly, its a surprise you're still alive here. Didn't you listen to Jack? This is the maze of _time. _Made to imprison the most powerful thing in the universe and of all creation. So tell me...Pond, who am I?"

Amy shivered as he whispered her nickname. The thing possessing her Doctor had no reason to even say it. She swallowed, Clara was sitting up with wide eyes and Jack was gasping as he forced air back into his lungs. She shook her head, the Doctor smirking, golden eyes flashing, all around them the walls of the maze began to lower.

"Hello Time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Clara!" The Doctor laughed happily as he skipped around the console of the TARDIS, the ship's engine humming happily beneath his feet. The Impossible Girl smiled, the door of the TARDIS shutting behind her as she jumped into the man's arms, he swung her around before setting her down. "Where to now?"

"Five years we've been traveling and you still ask me the same question." Clara said with a sigh, her amber eyes gaining an excited look as she said "Somewhere new! Somewhere, anywhere! Let the TARDIS decide."

The Doctor gave a hop, hand reaching out to pat the glass spire. "Did you hear that Sexy? You get to decide. So off you pop!"

The engines kicked up, the familiar groaning sound piercing the air behind them as the lights danced around the interior. He laughed, heat rising from the Time Rotor and The Eye of Harmony. The ship began to shake violently, causing Clara to slip off of her feet and hit the floor, the Doctor looked at the scanner but then it seemed as if among the chaos he stopped moving, green eyes wide as he took two sides of the scanner within his hand just in time to see what was dragging them away from their desired course.

"What's wrong?!" Clara yelled over the sound of the screeching engine as it tried to fight away the pull. "What's going on?!"

The Time Lord was thrown away from the console by a violent jerk, his feet slipped and suddenly he slammed into the railing, the metal breaking and causing him to fall to the floor below the real console, a snap echoing after him. Clara stood, eyes widening as she grabbed the broken fraction of the railing, the metal slicing the flesh of her pale hands, blood now running freely down her hands and onto the floor below.

Clara stood tall, eyes wide in horror as she saw the limp from the Doctor lying on the floor. A quick image ran through her head as she saw a man in a long coat with an even longer scarf hit the ground, hard. She blinked, the image clearing from her head just as the Doctor coughed, his breath coming in a raspy tone. "Doctor are you alright?!"

He gave a weak nod, allowing his head to collapse back onto the metal floor. Clara turned around, the TARDIS had stopped going but suddenly the lights overhead began to burst apart, glass raining down on the both of them. Clara screamed, the shards tearing into her arms and head. The Doctor tried to move but the bruised ribs he had received from that fall restricted his movement. Clara ran, arms and hands covering her bleeding face as she ran down the steps and below the console floor. She grabbed the Doctor's ankles, much to his protest that he was fine, and dragged him under away from the falling shards that seemed to keep raining down on them.

The Doctor managed to sit up, Clara sliding down next to him to help keep them both up. They were both bleeding, Clara had random cuts across her faces and arms but was overall fine while the Doctor had a few minor injuries along with a few tears in his clothing from the glass, there was a single bleeding injury across his right eyes but luckily it wasn't deep enough to cause any further injury.

"What's going on?" Clara breathed, she was shaking as the sounds of the breaking glass. "Why is the TARDIS doing this?"

The Time Lord shook his head before saying "Unbalanced Time Energy, it always happens when I regenerate but never to this extent. Even the scanner was acting wildly, I couldn't even see where we were headed."

"That's not good." She breathed, eyes wide as the glass finally stopped raining down on them as the TARDIS began to grow darker and more threatening, not to mention downright scary. "Should we go check outside?"

The Doctor nodded, a sudden pained expression tearing across his usually happy face. It was a few moments before he said "Yeah, just give me a minute, landed on my ribs."

"Are you even okay?" Clara asked timidly, eyes wide as she saw the Doctor place his shaking hand on his ribs. "You broke through metal and fell, that can't feel too well."

He shook his head. "No it doesn't but it'll be fine. It may be bruised but nothing too bad. Come on, we should try to find help. The TARDIS won't be going anywhere for a while as far as I can tell."

He forced himself to his feet, he swayed but eventually made his way to the stairwell. He quickly ran up the steps and to the door, Clara at his heels. He pushed open the doors and walked out but what happened when he did left Clara dumbfounded. Golden regeneration energy swirled around him as his wounds closed themselves, it fanned out before fading away.

The Doctor looked down at his hands, a smile growing on his face. "This is new."

Clara stepped out after him, the same thing happening to her, but no one told her about the pain that tore through her entire being as regeneration healed her. Was this how the Doctor felt when he regenerated? She blinked, all of it gone in an instant while the Doctor stared around at their dark and maze-like surroundings. She stepped up beside him, the doors of the TARDIS slamming shut behind her.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, glancing back at the TARDIS one last time.

He shook his head, glancing down at her before saying "No clue but the Time Energy is strong here...too strong for comfort in the least. Something is here that shouldn't be, as far as I know."

"That doesn't help us at all." She said curtly, stepping forward and touching her hand to the wall that separated them from what was ever on the other side. The material was cold, almost like a wall of completely black ice.

The Doctor stepped up beside her, running his fingers across the material but then a crashing and tearing sound pierced the air behind them. They whipped around just in time to see the TARDIS disappear behind another wall. The Doctor blinked, it took a moment to register what had just happened but when he did, the Time Lord ran to the wall and pounded his fists against it helplessly, trying to get back to his ship. "No. No!"

Clara shook her head and said with a sad sigh "Let it go, we need to find our way back to the ship. Come on, there's bound to be someone else here."

He nodded, shaking away his sad frown as he jumped up next to her as she started off. He followed, turn after turn after turn but to no avail every hall they came to looked the same. Clara was growing impatience as her panic began to set in, a thousand questions tearing through her mind. Where were they? Were they going in a circle? What if they never find the TARDIS? She shook them away but after taking a few long strides she realized, the Doctor wasn't behind her.

She whipped around just in time to see the Doctor disappear as a wall moved upwards, blocking the pair from each other. Clara ran towards it with a scream of one word. "No!"

The Impossible Girl bashed her fists against the wall in a frantic attempt to get the Doctor but to no avail. After a long time she stopped and laid her head against the cold material, tears streaking her face. But on the other side the Doctor never answered he only stared wide-eyed at a girl before him.

The girl laughed, she was dressed in a nightgown and brightly colored boots and a coat to match, her ginger hair hanging by her shoulder and in her face like a lake of liquid fire. He smiled, tears springing to his eyes. Amelia, his Amelia before he got everything wrong.

She laughed "Come on Raggedy Man! I have a surprise for you!"

Young Amelia ran and so did he.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amelia!" The Doctor yelled, chasing the young child through the twists and turns of the maze, but somehow she was always ahead of him. He growled, stretching out his legs to their full stride and bursting into a full sprint. "Amelia!"

The girl laughed, skipping along as she ran, ginger hair flaring out like fire as she ran but when she turned the next corner she stopped in a large room that fanned out for as far as the eye could see in every direction, green grass met his shoes but it took the Doctor a moment to realize that Amelia was running through a path made of stone angels, there hands frozen in a state that held their claws out and ready to tear while there faces were forever twisted into a snarl.

The Doctor blinked, ducking through the arch that their stone arms made as he ran after Amelia, they were running through a path lined with Weeping Angels. Amelia laughed, a full grown up laugh as she threw a book out to him, instantly the Doctor caught it, his hearts nearly stopped in shock as he read the cover. 'Melody Malone'. He blinked, throwing the book away but then she stopped at an area where the angels were not.

He caught up to her, eventually skidding to a stop beside the little girl, she was staring at one headstone, a headstone with two names on it. The Doctor's hearts dropped. He only read the title as he forced himself not to cry, instead he dug his nails into his palm very violently, he was sure there were angry red lines.

"You promised." Amelia said flatly, her voice too cold for a child of that age to muster. "You promised, we would have adventures and you _left _me. Just like all the others, Rose, Martha, Donna."

The Doctor blinked, face sombering until it was almost heart breaking to receive even a single glance from the Time Lord. "I had no choice...but Amelia, it was an accident. I would've come back for you if I could, you get to travel with me for years when you grow up!"

She whipped around, hand tearing away from the Doctor's grasp. "And that's the reason I died. You promised we would travel forever and then you leave me like a book on a shelf! You. Are. Not. My. Doctor."

He stepped away, eyes widening in horror, every wound his hearts received from his travels with the Ponds tearing through him. He stepped away yet again but this time something grabbed his ankle, making him trip. He growled, the angel's hold was tight and painful but only Amelia continued her taunts. The Doctor shook his head, a snarl forming on his face but then a new voice cut through.

"That is enough!"

Young Amelia looked up and narrowed her eyes. Standing behind the Doctor were two people, one had a sword drawn while the other was standing tall and snarling at her younger self. Amy and Rory.

The child's eyes flashed gold for a moment before she growled out "Are you serious? You don't scare me, come on!"

"It's best if you scuttle." Rory growled angrily, the grip on his sword handle tightening until his knuckles turned white. "My Amy is here and you're not her. Do you understand."

She smirked, eyes fully brightening to a cold gold. Amelia shook her head, a smirk playing on her face and then she turned her glare back to the Doctor. He only blinked as she said "Honestly, this is the last time I take a vessel. I promise."

And with that, she was gone. All in a flash of gold. The Doctor blinked, letting her words sink in but then he stood, a nostalgic smile tearing its way across his face as he turned to face the two companions he had lost that fateful day in New York. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Amy embraced her Raggedy Doctor, almost causing him to fall over but luckily he stood strong.

Rory hugged him too, and the Doctor smiled, oh how he missed his Ponds-no his _family. _After what seemed like hours Amy let go so he could breathe, the Doctor smiled, a new and childish light taking to his eyes as he fought not to cry.

"How long has it been?" Rory asked, a arm around Amy to stop her shaking. "For you? Five years for us."

The Doctor shook his head. "Almost five hundred years. A long time in fact. Met a few of my past regenerations along the way, both couldn't believe I was them. You should have seen Captain Grumpy's face."

Amy chuckled. "You nickname yourself? That would be a weird Thanksgiving dinner...and imagine, River's technically married...to...them...all."

"Yeah," he said with a shake of his head and a grimace of pure disgust "let's not go there. A few of my other wives would either kill me or...me."

Rory blinked, a smirk crossing his face as he said "How many other people have you married then? Please tell me they're all in the least female."

The Doctor flushed bright red, turning away but not before answering. "Nope."

The Last Centurion rolled his eyes while Amy grinned. The Doctor walked away, the two trailing behind him, but as soon as they exited the graveyard the walls tore themselves down and readjusted around them, leaving them in a completely new hallway that seemed to stretch on in so many directions. Amy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Great. Where do we head now? Rory and I were traveling for hours in this maze before we found you."

He blinked, padding forward in an almost feline way as he tried to find sight of Clara. Rory piped up "That's a lot of purple you're wearing. Found a favorite color did you?"

The Doctor gave a sad sigh, it was better he didn't go into detail of his 'depression' period. He didn't want a hug right now. "Yeah, thought I'd need a costume change. Brown tweed was getting kind of boring."

Suddenly a snapping sensation echoed up into the maze as the floor in front and behind them began to fall away like puzzle pieces. Amy grabbed Rory instantly as the small piece of unaltered floor began to sway. The Time Lord caught Rory as he toppled over, The Last Centurion blinked, he never thought such a scrawny man could hold so much weight. The Doctor grit his teeth, holding all of them up was harder than expected as the floor began to sway violently.

Amy screamed, boots slipping on the suddenly slick floor sending her falling from her husband's grasp and towards the edge. The Doctor slipped and hit the floor with a hollow thud, his hand lashed out, fingers prying the air as he reached out for Amy but he only caught air. Amy's terrified scream pierced the air as she fell.

* * *

Clara whipped around, skirt flaring out beneath her as she stormed to the next turn, her panic was rising as she tried to find any source of sound in the silent maze. With her own heartbeat pounding noisily in her ears she ran, her heels clicking against the floor. Suddenly a loud crashing sound tore through the air but Clara knew that noise, waves. Following the sound subconsciously she ran around the corner, towards the noise.

That's when she fell.

Her stomach met her throat as she fell, arms shooting out helplessly as she tried to find something to slow her sudden fall. Sadly, there was nothing. A scream pierced the air but was cut short as Clara fell into ice-cold water. She was sent tumbling helplessly through the dark water, it was hard to even tell which way was up as the waves tossed her among the salty sea. She swam upward and as soon as her head broke the surface, she took a gasp of air just as a new wave covered her, throwing her back to the depths.

Suddenly her legs met the sand, the broken shells tearing into her light grey leggings and legs, leaving blood to stain the water after her. Suddenly she hit the sand fully, Clara's eyes tore open and began to burn from the salt content but in a moment she found herself tumbling through the water and onto the shore. Clara laid back, the water lapping slowly at her splayed out arms and legs, blood giving the sand a pink tone.

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed suddenly. "Are you okay?!"

Clara sat up, eyes wide with the pain that tore through her legs. She looked up and blinked at the woman running towards her. She had long blonde hair that was flaring out behind her as she ran a rose-colored sweater to match her dark colored jeans and tennis shoes. Clara nodded as the girl slid into the sand next to her, glancing at Clara's torn legs, strangely the wounds weren't that deep to begin with. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, nothing big."

The woman nodded, helping Clara to her feet. Upon making sure Clara could stand she finally said "Name's Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose?" Clara blinked, eyes widening as she remembered the Doctor talk about his last regeneration's lost love. "You're Rose Tyler? The Bad Wolf. You're prettier than the Doctor told me."

The girl blinked, amber eyes shining as she gave off an embarrassed smile but she finally said "I'm amazed he even remembers me, Clara, we need to go. Something is happening in this maze. None of this is real, I woke up in the maze and found my way here...something is keeping us here."

Clara raised an eyebrow as Rose walked away, keeping her pace slow enough for Clara to limp along beside her as golden regeneration energy swirled around her, healing the wounds she had received from the ocean. Rose cast a glance back at her, eyes scanning the energy as it disappeared, leaving Clara's injuries perfectly healed and the cloth on her leggings repaired.

"Strange." Rose commented, picking up her pace now that Clara was able to keep up. Clara blinked as they exited the bay and finally into the darkened paths of the maze. "Time Lord regeneration abilities do not heal humans like that, it doesn't even attract to human skin...only Time Lord. And from the records Torchwood keeps, you're human."

"Wait, hold on, how do you know me?" Clara demanded, eyes narrowing coldly as Rose glanced back at her, turning a corner with the Impossible Girl following. "And what is this 'Torchwood' you're talking of? No one told me about this!"

Rose shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "In my universe, Torchwood is the highest thing on the food chain and I'm one of the heads. Gallifrey is still around and Time Lords visit us every so often and they've given me help on the science. The reason I know you is because, according to Time Lord records, you're the girl who has died thousands of times without a real name. You're just a story."

Clara blinked, not expecting the answer that she was met with. Another question slipped off of her tongue before she could stop herself. "What about the Doctor?"

She shook her head, a topic she knew that would come up. "He's Lord President of Gallifrey. Rassilon died in the Time War and the Doctor saved everyone from certain doom by unloading all of his other regenerations into the Dalek ships, a light show that could be seen for light years. Luckily, the council voted him President before he died so he ended up with more regenerations."

"Never visits?" Clara asked, an amused smile crossing her face as she imagined the Doctor in royal Time Lord attire. It was something she never though she would see.

Rose gave a chuckle as she said "No, Gallifrey is quite busier than anyone realizes. Now that he decreed Time Lords help instead of watch. But he always sends messages of wars going on in nearer planets."

Clara opened her mouth to say something but she suddenly found herself on the floor as Rose tackled her, keeping her out of the shot as a Dalek blast broke through the wall above them. Rose growled, eyes narrowing as she saw the creature rolling towards them, eyestalk pinning them to the floor.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek screamed loudly as it charged up another shot.

Rose growled, dragging Clara out of the way just in time as it fired at the floor they had been a second prior. Rose whipped out a gun from the holster that had been at her waist the entire time. She jumped up, carefully skirting around the Dalek as she came to the opposite side.

"Hey attack dog!" Rose yelled, as she loaded her own weapon with a click. "Come and take a bite you pathetic trash can!"

The Dalek whipped around, eyestalk turning as it tried to find sight of Rose, all in the while Clara jumped to her feet, trying to find something to hit the Dalek with but to no avail. The Dalek spun around, eyestalk landing on Rose who only held the gun tighter.

"COMPANIONS OF THE DOC-TOR'S HAS BEEN FOUND!" It screamed loudly, an ear shattering sound that bounced off of the walls. "PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

Rose fired but the bright flash of light only hit the Dalek to send in back a few inches, no real damage to be seen let alone real. Rose swore bitterly, jumping out of the way as another shot was fired. Clara ducked out of the way as the Doctor's mortal enemy swung around, trying to find Clara. The Impossible Girl hit the floor and when she looked up a young girl no older than thirteen stood tall in front of her, she handed Clara a gun with a sly smile.

She whipped around as the Dalek screamed out "A RAISE IN TIME ENERGY HAS BEEN DETECTED!"

Clara glanced back, the girl was gone and when Clara turned back around she brought the gun against the Dalek's exterior and as soon as she pulled the trigger instantly the hybrid screamed in pure pain as it was blasted away. The Dalek hit the wall with a crush as the metal armor bended beneath the impact. Rose blinked at Clara who only looked down at the antique gun that seemed to be made of solid silver, a small screen switch the number from five to four.

The Dalek screamed again and Rose fired this time, the Dalek's shield was broken so the blast went straight through the armor and killed the creature. "Clara...who gave you that?"

The Impossible Girl shrugged "Some kid, probably here as well."

"That was an increase in _Time _Energy." Rose said, a worried tone in her voice making it shake. "No child could have done that. That 'child' was something else...far more powerful not to mention dangerous."

* * *

"Amy!" The Doctor screamed, eyes wide as he jumped to the edge of platform, hand scrabbling at the edge trying to find his friend. Panic took hold of his hearts as he found no sign of her. Rory was looking worried to such an extent it made the Time Lord want to cry. "Amy!"

He slammed his fists against the edge of the edge of the marble, cutting into the pale flesh and causing his hands to stain crimson. Rory blinked, a shock taking the look in his eyes that used to be worry. He just shook his head and whispered one word. "No."

Suddenly a shattering sound echoed up into the air as the floor began to piece back to get her except for a few long areas that would make them have to jump. The Doctor stood, the skin on his hand stitching back together as more golden energy surrounded his hands. Rory blinked, a question dying on his tongue as the Doctor glanced back. "She's not dead, this maze is designed to keep you alive for some reason. We'll find her again."

"Of course we will." Rory said, a persistent tone in his voice as the Doctor prepared himself to jump, no one saw the smirk crossing the Time Lord's face.

The Doctor jumped, the gravity seemed to be low being he jumped at least forty feet into the air, almost like something that would happen in anime. He landed on the other side with a small tap of his shoes and finally the Doctor turned back towards Rory. He waved to show the nurse he was okay and Rory drew a sharp breath, finally he jumped.

It was amazing, flying through the air like that, almost like bird but then a terrible screech cut through the air as his feet touched the platform. The Doctor looked up, eyes widening as he saw a, what appeared to be a cross between a bird and a dragon, swoop down. It was a disgusting yellow-green while its head seemed misshapen, long talons scratching through the air as it tried to spin around and tear into Rory.

"What is that thing?!" Rory yelled, eyes watching the beating of its almost leathery bug-like wings.

The Doctor looked up and said "A protector of Time, The Ancient Greeks called them Furies and the name stuck. The Time Lords made them to keep intruders out. If they're here...oh Rassilon this isn't good."

The Fury whipped around, eyes all for the Doctor and Rory as it went into a dive. The Doctor tackled Rory just as the Fury's talons tore through the air above them. Rory rolled out from under the Doctor and grabbed his sword. "Now, what do we do?!"

"Easy," The Doctor growled as he stood "we kill it."

Rory blinked, with the Doctor, killing was never an option. What happened to him? Rory swung as the Fury dropped again with an ear-piercing screech that was almost painful to hear. The Fury caught the blade with its Talons before throwing it and Rory away with ease. The Last Centurion hit the wall with a snap and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Rory!" The Doctor yelled but the man never even moved. The Time Lord dove out of the way as the Fury landed, wings spreading out behind it until they began to tear into the walls, causing rubble to fall, almost crushing the Doctor.

The Fury roared and its tail lashed out at the Doctor but this time the Doctor wasn't quick enough to jump out of the way, the tail hit him full force in the chest, sending him flying away as he crashed full force into a wall. The Doctor tried to move but the pain that was wracking his body restricted his movement. The Fury seemed to grin as his placed a large and misshapen paw on the Doctor's chest, talons pinning him to the floor.

"Time Lords." The creature snarled angrily, its language shifting constantly between Gallifreyan and English. "They're extinct, what are you doing here?!"

The Doctor growled "We ended up here by accident. We didn't mean to be here! We won't let Time out, I promise, just let me get up."

The Fury snarled and opened its jaws just enough for the Doctor see all the rows of pointed teeth in its jaws, saliva dripped from the Fury's jaws and onto his jacket. "Lies, my brethren and I were imprisoned here to protect your 'precious' Time, but she's been dormant for years until you dropped in here!"

"I wouldn't be in this mess if Time hadn't pulled us from the vortex." He snapped bitterly as he tried to twist himself out of the talons but to no avail. "I can help fix this."

"No you can't." The Fury roared angrily as it began to add pressure to its paw causing the Doctor gasp in pain. "Time is breaking her bonds and she is looking for a vessel. I'll kill each and every one of you before I let that happen."

"Time wants a vessel?" The Doctor laughed and when the Fury went to slit his throat the Doctor kicked upwards into it's soft pad. The Fury screamed as it jumped away, after all, it liked to lay chas to its prey. The Doctor jumped up and ran, dodging the flailing claws as the Fury laid chase, he had to keep it away from Rory. "You're pathetic!"

The Protector of Time roared as it lashed out at the Doctor but the Time Lord jumped just in time to avoid the claws. The Doctor went soaring into the air as he thanked Time for the low gravity. The Fury jumped into the air, wings flaring out at he gained height. Rory blinked open his eyes as he saw it jump into the air. The Regeneration energy that had healed him disappeared as he jumped up, sword in hand.

The Doctor glanced back just in time to see the Fury scratch its talons through the air, leaving long bleeding lines down his back as it threw him against the wall with all the strength it had. The Doctor crashed through the cold stone as Rory jumped into the air. The Fury seemed pleased with itself but then it screeched in pain as Rory's sword tore through its wing.

The Fury lowered in height as Rory hit the ground. Rory smirked and jumped again, this time he swung the blade with all his might against the Fury's neck. The creature screamed in agony as it fell, droplets of blood coloring the air behind it. He managed to turn in midair and hit the hole in the wall where the Doctor had crashed through. Rory blinked as he realized that gravity was normal in this room.

He looked down at the broken form of the Doctor, they had crashed into another TARDIS control room. Rory jumped down and went into a roll to avoid damage to his body. Crouching over the body of the Doctor was a woman with long ginger hair but it wasn't Amy.

"I'm a doctor." Rory said suddenly as he walked up to the woman and scanned the Doctor for injury, there were too many signs. He glanced up at the woman and asked "Who are you?"

"Donna." She said. "Donna Noble."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy blinked up blearily at the dark ceiling of the maze, she had fallen hundreds of feet but she wasn't dead, or she thought she wasn't. She tried to sit up but then warm and strong hands pushed her back down on the ground gently, obviously they had a medical profession and judging by the perfume, it wasn't Rory. A warm voice cooed softly "Take it easy, you hit the ground pretty hard."

The Girl Who Waited looked up, her neck straining as she saw a woman with dark skin along with her hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail. Amy blinked, she recognized that face, she knew who this was, one of the Doctor's past companions, but she couldn't put a name on the woman. The woman helped her sit up and after a few moments she said "Who are you? One of the Doctor's companions I'd say, a lot of us are walking around."

Amy nodded as she grimaced, a wave of fiery pain tearing through her spine and chest. "Yeah, Amy Pond, I think I'm the newest regeneration's companion. You?"

"Martha Jones." She replied but then said "Well Smith now, my husband apparently wasn't transported here even though he was a companion. Do you know what regeneration your Doctor is? Mine was Tenth."

"Eleventh." Amy responded, with Martha's help she stood on wobbly legs. "He showed me a few of the past ones."

Martha blinked "He talks about me?"

She nodded in response, managing to stand on her own. She gave a sigh and blinked as a cloud of golden regeneration energy burst forth, floating into the air before evaporating. Martha grimaced as Amy continued on "Yeah, loads. He was telling Rory that he could drop him off at UNIT if he ever wanted lessons from a real expert."

She laughed, amber eyes lightening as she turned around. She yelled out one name and caused footsteps to run through the halls. "Jack!"

Amy blinked as she saw caught sight of a quite handsome man run towards them, dark blue trench coat flaring out behind him as he came to a stop next to the two women. He blinked, running a hand through his hair as he said "So Gingey is awake?"

"I have a name." Amy responded, eyes narrowing but she smiled, a playful essence in her voice and Jack smiled, catching that. "Amy, Amy Pond. And yours?"

"Jack Harkness." He said with a smile. He turned away at the exact instant a screech echoed through the air at such a loud frequency it made them cover their ears. The man looked up at the women and said "Maybe we should find somewhere else to stand around and chat. Maybe we could find the Doctor or someone to tell us what kind of trouble we're in."

There was no argument and instantly the three were off, no sound splitting the air and when a Martha spoke Amy jumped. "There's no telling where we are anyway. No scanner works here and even if we find the TARDIS, who knows what would happen if we tried to leave?"

The Girl Who Waited nodded in agreement but then she glanced back at Martha before saying "Agreed but we have to at least find some more companions. If we're lucky maybe the Doctor. We have to push on."

"Martha," Jack said "I know we've put aliens away and saw a Time Lord die together but I say we listen to Amy. There has to be a reason why we're here."

She opened her mouth to speak but instantly she was cut off as a robotic and monotone voice yelled out "Delete! Delete!"

Jack drew a gun, he motioned for the two to follow and they did. The calls of Cybermen became louder the closer they got. Another voice, a man who seemed angry cut through as he yelled "They approach. I gave you a task to lead them here and immediately, here they come. How fun, humans that's all I'm saying."

Amy blinked, she knew that voice, she knew that voice too well. Her heart was pounding in her ears as they began to see Cybermen but they were powered down and all but useless. Martha shook her head, she didn't like the hollow look she was getting from them. Jack clicked a shot into place as he made his way through the lines of hibernating Cybermen, and when they came to the center Amy gasped sharply, eyes widening in horror as she saw the familiar face of her Doctor standing clear, a silver headpiece tacked firmly on his face as he laughed happily.

"Well good news boys and girls!" He yelled, voice instantly dropping to a feral and animistic tone. "They're here!"

* * *

Donna looked up, dark eyes worried as she tried to move the limp form of the Doctor. She shook him lightly, she managed to roll the 'too-light-for-comfort' man but only managed to get him on his back, arm splayed out at an awkward angle. Rory swallowed nervously, he lightly placed to fingers on the side of his neck, four heart beats that sounded sluggish but at least he was alive.

"Who are you?" Donna asked, eyes flicking over Rory as he waited for the Doctor wake up.

Rory answered quickly "Rory Pond. You're Donna Noble, the Doctor never told me about you."

"I don't think he would being he wiped my memories of him." She said with a sigh, eyes downcast as she remembered the fateful day in the exact same TARDIS console room. "It would be too painful, don't you think?"

The Last Centurion blinked, the Doctor had told him of a few companions and their leavings but he never told them how Donna left. He blinked, this was worse than him leaving them when he went to Utah to 'die'. Rory bit back something to say but eventually he said "That's horrible. Please tell me there was a life or death reason for this. That would be terrible if there wasn't."

"There was." Donna said with a nod, a sad smile playing at her lips as she continued on. "Apparently, I was or am the most important woman in all of creation. There was an accident with the Daleks and I ended up getting the Doctor's mind and apparently...that doesn't mix well. My mind was going to burn so he did it to save me."

Rory nodded but then he said "So you're a Time Lady?"

Donna shook her head, a smile playing at her lips as she said "No, not even close. I still don't have any Time Lord memories, something is letting me have all of mine while keeping the Doctor's separate. No clue what it is, but all I know it's strong."

Suddenly the Doctor twitched, Donna jumped as he did so. The Doctor winced in a painful manner as he breathed out a cloud of regeneration energy. It stayed in the air around his face before he blew it away. He placed a hand on his ribs and winced due to the fact they weren't fixed as of yet. He then turned around and his eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped as he saw Donna who was smiling a mile wide, making the maze look small in comparison.

"Donna?" He whispered, the word wasn't exactly a question but as Donna nodded, tears in her eyes but before anyone could do anything he threw himself at her, arms around her neck as he whispered her name again and again in a verbally stunning language as Rory watched on.

"Oi, Spaceman, you're crushing me here!" She said with a choked laugh, she was forcing herself not to cry as she pried the Doctor off of her. "Come on let go."

The Doctor let go, a ridiculous smile on his face as he jumped up, green eyes glittering. Donna stood with a smile and said "You sure changed your look, regeneration sure caused a big change. Where's the spiky hair? Now it's all floppy."

"Eh, luck of the draw." He said with a shrug, Rory blinked, absolutely confused at the whole conversation the two were having. "Anyway, old console room, not correct one. We need to find the others and get out of here. God know what would happen if we found ourselves at the center."

"What's at the center?" Rory asked, he cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, Donna had a similar look on her face. "We're here but you're not telling us what's going on and I think we have the right to now."

The Doctor stopped mid-stride as he glanced back at his two past companions, he drew a long sigh as he said "Fine, fine, I guess you're right but I need more information to see if I'm right and I really hope I'm not because if I am...oh Rassilon help us."

Donna opened her mouth to say something but then a cold voice screamed "Well good news boys and girls! They're here!" The Doctor took of running with the two following, no one saw the young girl sitting in the chair by the console, she was laughing as she disappeared.

* * *

Rose shook her head at Clara's shocked face as the Impossible Girl blinked and said "Then what could that girl possibly be? Don't tell me she's Father, or in this case, Mother Time. She couldn't be, could she?"

"I have a bad feeling she's Time," Rose said with a heavy sigh, she let her shoulders sag as she continued on "we have recieved old stories from Gallifrey that told of a never ending maze that held Time and I'm afraid that this may be who is controlling it."

Clara shrugged "Who knows? But we need to keep moving if we want to find anyone else in this place."

"Agreed." Rose said as Clara walked ahead, the Bad Wolf caught up easily with longer strides. After a few moments of silence Rose said "Clara, why is you sleeve pushed up?"

The Impossible Girl cocked her head to the side in a confused manner as she glanced at her forearm, long red marks had made their way down the pale flesh as if she had scratched her arm just enough to bleed. Clara rubbed her hand across the lines and winced in pain, flakes of dried blood clung to her fingers as she pulled her hand away. "What?"

Rose blinked and took Clara's arm to see in a better light, Clara saw gold energy swell at Rose's arm, blood running freely down her arm only to drip on the floor. "Oh my god. Rose, your arm."

The first companion after the Time War glanced at her arm and her eyes widened. Rose sniffed the air "Energy blast residue."

Clara glanced down at her hand, her newly given gun within her grasp, the screen was at three instead of four. She heard her heart pounding in her ears. Rose blinked "We've been fighting."

"What do you think is-" Clara's sentence was cut off by a scream as a large hand grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off of the floor.

"Clara!" Rose yelled as she fired a shot, the creature absorbed it easily but then Clara felt herself scratch her nails across the pale flesh of her forearm, blood welled at the wounds as she crossed them like tally marks. Why didn't she have a marker on her?

The creature snarled "Silence will fall."


	6. Chapter 6

Amy took a step back, the Doctor watching her through a narrowed gaze, his dark green eyes cold as he took a step forward. The Cybermen that were around them clicked as their tendons snapped with new movement after being shut down for so long. Jack blinked, a hand was firmly wrapped around his gun as he prepared himself to shoot but his hand shook, he couldn't just shoot the Doctor.

"You're not the Doctor." Amy said curtly, eyes narrowed coldly as she watched the Time Lord, who was being controlled by cyber technology. "You can't be."

His eye lightened playfully as he chuckled, shaking his head in the process. "No, of course not. Well, I was the Doctor once but that's a completely different time and you were already dead. Would you like me to return you to a grave?"

Martha raised an eyebrow but Amy just growled "No, you shut up and tell me who you are. The Doctor would never work with Cybermen!"

The Cyber Doctor took a step forward until he was mere inches from the trio. He gave Amy's nose a slight tap just like the Doctor always used to do as he said "Oh yes, I'm blowing through the questions with no real answer aren't I? I guess this is what happens when you share a head with the Doctor for twelve hours, thirty-four minutes and forty-four seconds. I'm the Cyber Planner, Mr. Clever if you please."

Amy blinked, Mr. Clever, exactly the type of name the Doctor would make up as a joke but never go by. Martha rolled her eyes but Jack piped up and said "So you're not the Doctor, just a free form consciousness who somehow got a hold of a body?"

Mr. Clever shook his head, a smirk on his face as he walked over to Jack, he slunk around the three of them in an almost predatory motion. "No, full Time Lord body, no consciousness so I just took over. No fight, how fun. Fancy chess anyone-no sorry, I've already said that haven't I?"

Martha whispered to the others quietly "Is he okay?"

Jack shook his head, a Time Lord's memories could never sum up to a mere Cyber Planner. "No, something allowed Mr. Clever a freeform body, that can't happen. He has no memories to go on so he's processing on old information from previous encounters. I think the Doctor was his only encounter with anything non-cyber. This won't end well."

"Why?" Amy asked, eyes watching the Cyber Planner as he rambled off sayings like 'Fantastic!' and 'Allons-y!'. She shook her head, being she had no idea what he was talking about. "What is happening?"

"He'll go crazy," Jack said with a sigh "there are thousands of years in that head of his but the processing unit can only handle up to three hundred. The Time Lord body won't burn out like a human's so naturally, he'll be talking to things that aren't really there."

Martha blinked "So the Doctor's previous selves?"

"Exactly." Jack replied, he was debating to shoot Mr. Clever to put him out of his misery but if he did, how would the reactivated Cybermen react? "We just have to stay calm so he doesn't order the Cybermen to kill us."

The Cyber Planner went still suddenly, nails tearing into his palm in such a way that crimson blood dripped onto the floor. Amy blinked but then he straightened, a sappy almost Doctor-like smile on his face as he straightened his bow tie. "Sorry about that, someone of the other natives won't shut their mouths."

Amy blinked but he only continued. "Anyway, there are many other life signs here but most of them fade in and out. Quite funny don't you think, I have the records of all the Doctor's companions so I know each and every pressure point. For example..." His cold gaze landed on Amy.

She stopped and glared at him as he said with a smirk "Rory. I can't sense his life sign. Sadly, he was quite the guy from the records. Acclaimed doctor, seventeen separate awards, adoptive father, saved dozens of lives. But sadly, no one saved his. Figures."

Jack flinched as Amy slapped him, hard. Mr. Clever placed a hand on his cheek, which was now a stinging red. Amy yelled "You shut your mouth!"

He smirked and the Cybermen moved forward, their metal hands enclosing around Amy's arms, restricting her movement. Jack tried to do something but a Cybermen grabbed his throat, sending thousands of volts through his body causing his heart to stop. Jack hit the floor with a hollow thud, eyes glassy and staring forward endlessly. Amy screamed partially in agony and the other half in horror. The Cybermen that had grabbed her and Martha held them still as Mr. Clever recovered from the slap.

"Scottish, that's all I'm saying." He growled. Now that was something the Doctor would say. "Plus, she's a woman." Now that was an exact quote and it was beginning to scare them.

Amy watched Jack's lifeless form be kicked away by the metal men as the Cyber Planner rambled on about codes, gold, and random facts about Scotland no one really cared about. Amy straightened up suddenly, footsteps echoed through the halls and when Martha managed to twist her neck around to see the three people running around the corner.

"Oh Rassilon," The Doctor said with a snarl, voice icy and lethal "figures it would be you."

Mr. Clever smirked while Martha watched Donna sneak up behind the Cyberman, her hand aiming for the sensor behind its head and at the base of the brain stem that would be used to stun it. Amy growled out a curse in Italian, she had learned the language in New York. Suddenly she fell forward, the grasp being cut short as Rory slammed his sword through the metal man's head. Amy hit the floor on her hands and knees and looked up at the smiling form of Rory.

Martha laughed and hugged Donna as she dismantled the Cyberman in front of her. Jack sat up with a gasp, causing Amy to jump back in horror. Martha flashed a smile that said 'I'll explain later'. Amy nodded but then she shivered, the Doctor was actually threatening the Cyber Planner.

"Now," The Doctor snarled viciously "if you don't let us go, I'll be sure to dismantle you right here and now."

Mr. Clever laughed and straightened his bow tie "Nice try Doctor, you're not that scary as I imagined when you don't have the whole Cyberiad at your grasp. I can tell you've sensed it. So why don't you tell your companions what they're up against?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at the two, Jack smirked, oh the ideas going through his head while finally Amy, Rory, and Martha were just watching in wait for something to happen. The Doctor shook his head with a sigh and said "You may have a replica of my mind and body but you do not order me. So tell me then, you're the Cyberiad, what upgrades have you made these days?"

The Cyber Planner chuckled, Amy blinked, he almost looked like the Doctor but there was just a coldness that shouldn't be there. Mr. Clever said "Plenty, we've used what memories we scrounged up from you to our own advantage. Funny how well these things can work."

Martha saw him shiver at the words, was there something the Doctor wasn't telling them? The Time Lord narrowed his eyes "Like what? I gave you nothing worth of importance. You are greatly mistaken if you think I have."

Suddenly Mr. Clever's arm lashed out and grabbed the Doctor's wrist, for the first time they noticed that metal had traveled down his arms and had clasped over his hands like bones. He grinned while the Doctor looked up in horror. The Cyber Planner shook his head with a sigh "I have enough volts to stop your hearts. Want me to try?"

"No not really." The Doctor said, he grit his teeth knowing he had a few more seconds before he died. This was his chance.

The Time Lord kicked his foot against Clever's ankles, sending the Cyber Planner sprawling. Clever never let go of the Doctor's wrist so they both went down in a heap of limbs. Jack growled, hand tightening on the gun as the Cybermen began to siege forward, arms spread outward as they grabbed at the companions. Jack fired and one of the Cybermen went down, smoking between where the eyes should have been.

Clever growled as he tried to get a grip on the Doctor's other wrist but the Doctor had the upper hand, after all he had been a sparring partner with Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan. The Doctor grabbed Mr. Clever's throat but the Cyber Planner lashed out and the metal that had began to trace across his hand caught the Time Lord's throat, The Doctor paused as electricity surged through his veins but even as he fought to stay conscious, his hand wretched the Cyber Planner's hand free and placed it against his face. Mr Clever screamed, actually screamed.

The Cybermen stopped as electricity flowed through their own sensors, they Cyber Planner and his own minions were connected so they felt the same pain. Jack took and Martha took their chances, the Immortal man kicked a Cyberman while Martha dragged the others back to a safer distance. The Doctor jumped up, and straightened his bow tie, Mr. Clever was lying on the ground, unresponsive and his fingers twitched slightly.

"Is he dead?" Donna called over.

The Doctor nodded "Yeah, well mostly. It's hard to short-circuit a Time Lord's body but being he can't regenerate...we should be fine."

Suddenly The Cyber Planner went still, green eyes glassy as they stared sightlessly at the sky. The Doctor glanced down but then he began to disappear in what appeared to be regeneration energy. The Cybermen followed while the other companions just stared at the metal men. The Cyber Planner's head piece clattered to the ground, the only hint he had been there. Rory had a protective arm around Amy while the Time Lord picked up the head piece and pocketed it, something to add to his collection.

"What now?" Jack asked. "He's gone so what do we do now?"

"No clue." The Doctor replied but then the ground began to shake violently, walls beginning to separate the other companions from the Doctor. It took a moment to process that he was alone but he whipped around to see a girl sitting on a broken piece of the maze floor. He smirked, instantly recognizing the child "Been a very long while, Time."

* * *

Clara struggled, trying to free herself from the creature's grasp but the creature wouldn't let go. Rose fired, eyes narrowed as it hit the creature's arm, but it acted like if nothing happened. The Impossible Girl growled as she latched her teeth firmly into the creature's wrist, or what appeared to be one. It gave a screeching cry as it let her fall to the floor a few feet below. Clara looked up as Rose fired again, this time hitting the creature between the eyes causing it to fall to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"What is that thing?!" Clara said as she jumped up, her own weapon clasped firmly in her right hand. "Why can't we remember it?!"

"It's a Silent." Rose said firmly, she was looking around the room for any more of them. "They work for the Silence, The Doctor from my universe said they were an entire religion set on making sure he never said his name."

"Okay then." Clara said with a shake of her head, not wanting to believe that these things wanted to kill the Doctor so he wouldn't say his name. "What's so dangerous about his name anyway?"

"No idea." She answered. "But all I know is that you don't want to know it."

Clara suddenly knocked Rose off of her feet as she fired her own weapon, a Silent screamed and collapsed to the floor in a twitching heap. Rose looked up at Clara while the Impossible Girl just glanced down, a suddenly calm look on her face. The screen switched to two as she stood up. "Sorry, what was that for again?"

"No clue," Rose said as she stood up next to Clara "but I feel we should get out of here."

"Agreed." Clara said with a nod as she walked away with Rose, something was telling her that if they hadn't...the duo would be dead or possibly worse. Suddenly the ground shook violently, a wall in front of them collapsed in a heap of rubble while a few more people stood on the other side.

"Jack?" Rose said suddenly, her eyes wide in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Time looked up at the Doctor, her blue eyes suddenly brightening to gold as he walked up to her in an almost animistic way, eyes narrowed in a cold fashion as he said "Why are you doing this? It makes no sense! The Fury told me you needed a vessel, you can make one of pure Time Energy! Why drag me and my friends here?"

The Embodiment smiled in a true childish fashion as she motioned for the Doctor sit down. "Honestly, do you think I like being trapped here? Your people, the people _I _created trapped me here with no one intellectual to talk to and they expect me to stay calm. I've had enough of it."

"It was for the safety of the universe." The Doctor snapped, Time blinked up at him with eyes so cold that it almost made him freeze. "If you weren't put here, everything would have burned! It was for the care of everything!"

She rolled her golden eyes in a sour fashion. "Honestly, it was because I didn't have a vessel, you try creating a body of pure Time Energy. Nothing could hold it correctly in this body so naturally a vessel would be needed."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, unfazed by the girl 'innocent' play. He blinked as she continued on, chatting playfully. "I've been watching you for a long time, Doctor. I know every secret in your dusty head. I know your real name, its quite interesting. Want me to say it?"

"Don't. You. Dare." The Doctor growled, he was forcing himself not to throttle the child as she laughed.

Time blinked. "Honestly, Rassilon made the right decision banishing you in the first place. With your lack of faith in him, made a perfect spot for me! Tell me, when you visited that motel with minotaur, what did you think you higher belief was? Definitely not your friends or the TARDIS...look at your hearts. Who protected you through everything?"

The Doctor blinked, he grit his teeth. She was right, he didn't pray or anything but he always believed that Time had a better place in his hearts. The girl smirked, golden eyes flashing as she stood, in response the Doctor backed away. He shook his head and said "What are you playing at? Messing with my head to earn a spot for 'redemption'? It's not in your definition."

"Never redemption." She growled out. "Freedom from this prison and you're going to help me with that."

The Time Lord knew what she was meaning but he hoped it was something else. "What do you want me to do? Drive you away in my TARDIS?"

Time smirked, it was a face too cold for anyone with a body that age could have made. It made the Doctor freeze in panic and fear as a knife appeared in her hand. The Doctor stepped back, trying not to panic as his life in that regeneration flashed through his mind. He had no regenerations left, if she killed him now, he'd be dead and stay that way.

"Don't move." Time growled. "I'd hate to make this painful." The Doctor screamed as she lunged.

* * *

"Rose?" Jack breathed, eyes wide at his lost friend. He hadn't seen her in years, hundreds to be exact. "Rose?"

The Bad Wolf blinked and walked forward, eyes wide as she glanced at the companions, some she knew while others she didn't. Martha flashed a smile and glanced around before interrupting Rose's and Jack's hug and discussion. "Sorry to interrupt, truly am. But I think we have bigger issues than getting reaquainted. We need to find the Doctor."

Rory nodded, he had a hand on the hilt of his sword as he said "I agree with Martha. He's the only one that knows or has a better idea, of what's going on here and why we were all brought together. Something purposely brought the companions together just so it could take the Doctor. Why?"

Clara stepped up, amber eyes narrowed as she said "The Doctor, while I was with him, looked like he knew what this place was. He never told me what it was, any of you?"

Everyone shook their heads, silence took the place of talking while everyone tried to think of a logical reason to what would bring them here and what was powerful enough. Suddenly Donna spoke up "When I traveled with the Doctor he told me about Gallifrey and some of their mythology. It's a lot weirder than Greek I might say, but he said that they trapped their most powerful goddess in a forever-changing maze."

Jack shook his head and raised an eyebrow and said "So you're telling me, that some big bad old Time Lord legend is trapping us here because we violated some law or something? Big universe, but come on. You expect me to believe some 'higher power' is going after us?"

Rose smirked. "Well I was a goddess for like five minutes...so I believe it. Donna, what did he say it was that they trapped here?"

"Time." She said with a nervous swallow. Donna glanced at Rory who was taking this in with a lot of confusion. "It took thousands of tries and many things died. He told me it was possible for her to escape but very tricky. So, I have to say...we're caught up in the middle of it. But why would she want the Doctor of all people to help her escape? He helped trap her."

Amy suddenly said "Unless she needs the help from the only surviving Time Lord in this universe."

No one had time to answer because then a terrified scream split the air, everyone knew that there was nothing else in the maze that could have made that awful noise. For the first time in their lives, the Doctor was screaming, not in rage but in pure terror. Amy felt her stomach drop at the noise while Rory only looked around trying to find where his son-in-law was. The sound was suddenly cut off and that's when Jack took place of command. He yelled to gain their attentions.

"Amy and Clara you're with me!" Jack said, the two women nodded with narrowed eyes. "Rory, you take the rest. Now we need to find him! Report back to me when you found something!"

Rory didn't even have time to argue being Jack thrust a radio into his hands form one of his many pockets. The Immortal man grabbed the two women and ran away from the others. Clara managed to keep up well in her boots while Amy just ran, panic driving her every movement as her thoughts were all for her Raggedy Doctor. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard as a portion of a wall moved upwards. Clara stopped suddenly gazing into the darkness, until the room was ablaze with golden light.

She screamed as she saw the body sprawled on the floor, lifeless. Jack and Amy had no choice to follow as she ran inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**_And now we're back at where the prologue started. The T rating is going to be used for the next chapters by the way, minor gore and a swear here and there. Nothing too extreme. Have fun reading!_**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Clara said, eyes wide as she shook the unmoving body of the Doctor. Jack and Amy were right behind her as she tried to rouse the comatose figure of the Time Lord. "Don't you be dead. Don't you even try it!"

Amy had wide eyes as she saw the limp form her friend was in, there was a clean slit on his throat while his eyes were glassy and only stared forward into the darkness of the maze. The Girl Who Waited grabbed out his splayed wrist and felt for a pulse, there was a faint beat but it was changing from four beats to two, even his skin had taken on a pale tone and was ice-cold to the touch. Jack blinked, eyes flitting to the door they had just came through as it sealed itself off.

He placed his palm on the floor but quickly held it up, warm blood dripping from his fingers, he swallowed bitterly realizing for once it wasn't his own but the Doctor's. Clara was still trying to shake him awake but to no avail. A single tear dripped down Amy's cheek as she felt the pulse fade and the rush of life blood from her friend's young body. Clara looked up, wide-eyed but when Jack shook his head, she broke down. Sobs shaking her already tired and weak form.

Tears dripped off of Clara's face and onto the Time Lord's darkly colored tweed jacket as she picked up his discarded bow-tie. She held it in her hands like a lifeline but everyone jumped at the sudden gasp. Clara looked down at the Doctor's face, to find that her friend's eyes had turned a startling shade of gold and to Amy's own surprise the wound began to stitch itself close. This wasn't Time Lord healing, this was something else...something more powerful.

The Doctor blinked and suddenly the companions were blasted away, Amy farther away on the marble floor while Jack went straight through a wall and Clara got the least of it, she only skidded across the floor until her head slammed against the wall. The Doctor stood, wounds closing as a small field of golden light pulsated from his body. He looked at his hands, an experimental notion as he waved them through the air, in an instant a wall was blasted away.

"Oh this is a better form!" He cried happily, golden eyes wide as he spun around. He aimed his hand at Jack's unconscious form before sending a heated blast through his heart. The man screamed before going limp. "About time! I've been looking for a Time Lord for centuries."

Amy sat up, she was shaking as a trickle of blood caused her hair to stick to her sull. "What do you mean a new 'form'. Who are you?"

The Doctor spun around, he jumped down next to Amy, crossing his legs and putting his hands over his lap. Suddenly the man was calm as if nothing had happened. "Honestly, its a surprise you're still alive here. Didn't you listen to Jack? This is the maze of _time. _Made to imprison the most powerful thing in the universe and of all creation. So tell me...Pond, who am I?"

Amy shivered as he whispered her nickname. The thing possessing her Doctor had no reason to even say it. She swallowed, Clara was sitting up with wide eyes and Jack was gasping as he forced air back into his lungs. She shook her head, the Doctor smirking, golden eyes flashing, all around them the walls of the maze began to lower.

"Hello Time."

The Embodiment chuckled darkly, Amy glanced at his hands. Golden time energy swirled from his hands but then he blew it away with a swift breath. He shook his head and sighed "Why did the only Time Lord left have to be on his last regeneration? Almost useless I have to say, but it'll have to do."

Clara blinked as she saw the cold manner her Doctor was giving off. The Impossible Girl saw the walls shaking as they lowered at speeds she never thought she's see them move, Time stood. He smirked and rolled his shoulders with a devilish manner as he glanced at Clara.

"Honestly," He said with a sigh "you're the one that tore open time eh? Pathetic I have to say."

The Impossible Girl narrowed her eyes, her vision was still spinning but she growled out "Let him go. He's not your puppet."

"Oh and what is he exactly?" Time said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. "A hero? No, he's a murderer. Look at Gallifrey. There were 2.4 Billion _children _alone there and he burned them to nothing but ashes. He was never a hero you insufferable idiotic humans, he was the monster parents told their children about at night."

Jack sat up straight at that one despite the pain in his heart. He shivered, never being able to imagine the Doctor burning children. It was awful and made his stomach churn. Time chuckled, the walls were gone and the place felt eerie, the dark plain went out for miles and miles in every direction. None of the furies were seen nor any of the other creatures that had been created to mess with the occupants. He whipped around, purple coat fanning out behind him as a blue box came into view.

"Ah ha!" He laughed, snapping his fingers the box came closer. "Finally, the last child of Gallifrey in my grasp. Oh...that's interesting."

"What?" Clara snapped.

Time gave a wink accompanied by a wicked smile. "She's dying...what a shame."

Jack's eyes widened as the embodiment whipped around, precision too exact to be the Doctor. He was laughing, muttering something in a language the TARDIS didn't translate, but eventually he switched back to english. "Her heart is burning out, she's going to land at Trenzalore soon, I can smell it on the console. She's mourning the loss of her precious Time Lord, what a shame being I don't want to give this one back."

Time paused, the cold barrel of Jack's revolver met the back of his head. A click sounded as a bullet moved into place, all that needed to transpire was the pull of the trigger. Jack snarled out three words coldly, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let. Him. Go."

"No." Time snarled as he whipped around, grabbing the barrel of the gun and throwing it away. Jack backed away as the Time Lord stalked forward, golden eyes narrowed coldly. "Honestly, you want me to let a Time Lord go with more blood on his hands than the Daleks? I hear him, all of him, jangling around in this dusty head...I hear them screaming."

Amy was shaking her head, the way he walked or just blinked wasn't Doctor, not in the slightest. She had only seen him act like this once, at Demon's Run but that was it and it was dangerous enough. Time stopped suddenly and then said "Oh, this just got interesting."

Before anyone could ask he said "Earth scientists have been meddling with time outside of their own time periods, Victorian London is invading the future and vice-versa. Quite interesting don't you think? The way humans think that they own everything...it is annoying."

He smiled "Well, I best be off. Time fishers often cause cracks, oh how I hate them., and oh how they kill me."

Footsteps sounded across the ruined area they had been standing on. Time rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers just as the others came into view. Clara winced as she stood, legs shaking. The other group stopped as they saw the golden aura that seemed to surround the Doctor.

He smiled "See you around!" and with that sentence he was gone, leaving almost everyone either in confusion or horror.


End file.
